gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Diana Ladris
Diana Ladris is one of the main characters in the Gone series. Diana attends Coates Academy with Caine Soren and Drake Merwin. From this we can assume she is from a wealthy family. She also refers to herself as a "bad girl" but seeminly has no problems with it. Also a mutant her ability allows her to read the strength of an individuals powers. She describes the power level like bars on a cell phone. Diana is described as a very beautiful girl with long dark hair and dark brown eyes. She uses her looks to her advantage and tends to seduce those she wants control over. The only person seemingly imunne to her effect on boys (due to her beauty) is Drake Merwin. Diana uses Caine mainly for her own safety but may genuinly care about him. Diana is Caine's love intrest which is why no one messes with her or they wil have to face Caine in the end. Diana likes to taunt and tease Caine as she knows how he feels towards her. As cruel as she may be towards Caine, she knows how far she can tease him. Diana was the first to know of Caine's ability and was also the first to encourage him to train and master his ability. Through her schooling as Caine improved his ability Diana used him to get back at the kids in school that she merely didn't like, or to teachers as well. Diana was sent to Coates Academy when her mother tripped and fell down the stairs, and she blamed her father for it therefore sending him to jail. The police eventually realized she had tricked them and she was sent to Coates. At the end of Hunger, Diana nearly dies. Caine helps Sam rescue Lana so that she can heal Diana. They leave together and probably go back to Coates. Lies Diana first appears when Caine walks in to tell her of Panda's death. She is shown as extremely sick, being much less attractive as she was before. Caine is the only one who is really taking care of her and he states she is one of the only two things he has in the world: Diana and the idea of the island that Bug told him about. Diana finds this hard to believe but shows no true attempt to stop Caine from leaving. Diana is shown to be suicidal; she knows that she would not be excepted by Sam and the Perdido Beach kids, and so her only option is to stick with Caine and slowly starve to death. She no longer cares whether she lives or dies. When they reach the island, Caine and the others are tricked by Sanjit into eating some drugged food. Diana is the first to wake and the only one who has not been tied up. She notices Sanjit attempting to escape with his adopted brothers and sisters in a helicopter, and knows that Caine will never let them live for tricking him. She therefore tries to kill him, but is stopped by Penny, who also loves Caine. Diana begs Caine not to kill Sanjit and the other children, but he uses his telekinesis to hold the helicopter in place. He also makes Penny hover above the spinning rotour blades. In a final attempt to save Sanjit, Diana starts backing off the cliff they are standing on, listing the things she has done for Caine and revealing that she is in love with him. She accidently takes one step too far and falls off, but Caine releases the helicopter and saves her. Plague In Plague, Diana is still on the island with Caine, Bug, and Penny, where she tends to Penny's broken ankles. She gives Caine the choice of either having her or controlling Perdido Beach. He does not clearly state his choice. Diana and Caine shared many intimate moments with each other before having Quinn come to the island with orders from Edilio to bring them back to Perdido Beach. Caine unleashes his power-hungry side and Diana confronts him, believing that he had changed. At the end of Plague, Diana and the rest of the survivors have the chance to either chose to go with Sam or stay in Perdido with Caine as their ruler. She chose to go with Sam, with good reason, revealing to Sam, Dekka, and Brianna that she is pregnant with Caine's child. Category:Female people Category:Surviors Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:Mutant people Category:Bullies Category:Characters Category:Two Bar